Endgame
by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: My take on Endgame and why I thought it was absolutely terrible. I've been a marvel/Spider-Man fan ever since I can remember. I've read quite a few comics, watched the cartoons and saw every movie. So the stuff I reference is factual, I promise. I don't lie or pull things from my ass, that's not how I roll.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know there's been a lot of mixed feelings regarding Endgame. Lots of people hated it and lots of people loved it. Here's my input on the movie and why I was incredibly disappointed.

Firstly, Morgan Stark. In the comics Morgan is an adult male and Tony's cousin. Both Stark's are rivals, as Tony is more accomplished and successful. As far as I'm concerned, Peter Parker is Tony's one and only kid (they even bond in the comics). Personally, I am not a fan of warping and changing an original character around (be it from a comic, cartoon, book, etc…) just to throw them haphazardly into the plot. Turning Morgan into Tony's kid not only strayed way too far from the original canon but aided in destroying Iron Man's character arc.

Stan Lee created Iron man when he was challenged to create a character people would have a hard time liking. He eccentric, egotistical, rash and remains a permanent bachelor; but that's what's special about him. In the comics/cartoons he never gets married or has children. People love him and he's relatable without a spouse or child. You don't need to have a 'literal family' in order to be likable and empathetic. Apparently the Russo brothers didn't know that.

A spin off to the previous paragraph is that in the comics, Pepper elopes with Happy. They fall in love and get married but maintain their friendship with the billionaire and other avengers.

The MCU in general also streamlined and romanticized things. Like I said earlier, Tony doesn't get married. Yet in Iron Man one they portray Pepper as a love interest... literally the first chance they get. It's insulting really. Why couldn't Pepper just remain in the friend zone while still bossing Tony around? Oh, because women want romance and things need to be provocative in order to grab the audience's attention. (That was full sarcasm by the way.) Ryan Reynolds got it right when he said women go to see these movies to watch asses getting kicked.

Continuing with ruined character arcs, let's talk about Steve Rogers. Now I know that Endgame was the last movie in Evan's contract to play Captain America. So instead of killing the character off like in the comics the Russo brothers decided to have Steve ditch Bucky (who's still hurting from Hydra and adjusting and was Steve's friend since they were kids) for a girl he literally knew for a few months. And if you think about it when Steve made out with Sharon he was actually making out with his great niece. That's fucked up!

And to top it off, Peggy moved on and made something amazing of herself. But all she stood for (as a strong woman) was thrown out the window to instead make her a faceless love interest.

I get that in a movie you can't fully portray everything from a book/comic. Not everything is going to be the same. But the movies should, realistically, be as close as possible to keep continuity. And characters like Spider-Man(basically an omega level mutant), Loki(literal God) and even Dr. Strange(fucking sorcerer supreme) were minimized as far as their powers and abilities are concerned. They are some of the strongest figures in the marvel multiverse! For example, Spider-Man has wielded the infinity gauntlet in the comics. But in the MCU, Loki's only power seemed to be wielding a tiny knife.

I'm not being sexist or anything (I'm a woman, I get it.) but Captain Marvel was a cocky bitch. Sure she was trying to help the universe and save people, but come on. She basically showed up and said "I'm here now so this time we can win." Give me a break.

Endgames plot was also horrible. You don't need to be a comic fan to see that. Everyone sat around and moped for five years. Tony settled for what he had even though it was obvious he wasn't truly happy. Poor Thor got depressed and the Russo brothers just used his mental illness as a form of comedy. That was fucked up! In the comics, for the original fight against Thanos, the heroes band together immediately and put their differences aside for the greater good. And in the end it's nebula who gets the infinity gauntlet and restores everyone. (Infinity war is a title for a comic regarding Adam Warlock. Fun fact.) Then, after five years, when they figured out time travel everyone was like "we can't mess with time". Then all they do is fuck with time! (Someone call the testicle time police from Rick & Morty.) Time travel is also difficult to work with and can create lots of plot holes. Once they had the time stone they could've gone back to when Thanos had all the stones in infinity war and killed him! They should've gone for the head.

And I can't just ignore how they killed off Natasha. She was one of the only ones willing to do whatever it takes to fix things. Then she was just… gone. No funeral or proper goodbye. Seemed like they didn't pay much attention to when Nebula spoke of the soul stone. Same thing goes for Loki.

All in all I think Endgame was a complete shit show and I absolutely hated it. And not just because three amazing heroes (Tony, Natasha and Loki) got killed off and Peter Parker was left all alone.

Now...

If you agree with me or anything I've listed, please, feel free to leave kudos and/or comments if you need to vent.

If you disagree with me or anything I've listed then that's totally fine. You're entitled to your opinion. But so am I. So please don't leave comments to negate what I've written, because I don't want to argue about anything.

And besides, fanfiction fixes everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Besides AO3 and I only have one social media account, and that's Pinterest. I use Pinterest to find art ideas, get writing tips and follow Marvel/Spider-Man boards.

Every once in a while I'll comment on a pin or video. But I always try to keep my comments and replies polite, non-defensive and positive. And factual when it comes to anything marvel, particularly the comics.

But it honestly hurts when I give my opinion or say something and I'm attacked. I especially hate it when people instantly get defensive.

The other day, there was an image on Pinterest comparing the MCU endgame and the comics version. I commented and said that, "I preferred the comics version and that I really didn't like the movie." I didn't think I was being mean or defensive. I certainly wasn't trying to upset anyone.

Many people liked my comment or replied with something similar; which honestly made me smile. Because there's literally millions of people that hated endgame like me and we have every right to feel that way. Anyone can have an opinion about anything and everything, not just about endgame or Spider-Man or marvel.

But someone replied to my comment and called me a know-it-all bitch! They then continued to attack me about how endgame was fantastic and how wrong I was.

And it was really upsetting because I'm allowed to have my own opinion just like them or anyone else. Right?

I know I shouldn't let things like this bother me, but it does. Especially when it happens over and over and it makes me feel like garbage. 

When stuff like this happens I try to remember the song Calm Down by Taylor Swift. Although it's easier said than done.


End file.
